case_closedfandomcom-20200214-history
Case Closed Wiki:Case Closed Wiki
Thanks to these people who have replied to our wiki! DetectiveAnonyingmous ElgineLachica Thank you very much for participating Kevingirl1 (talk) 10:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Updating Hi! This wiki needs updating. Here's what you can do. #Update the newest manga onto the wiki. #Help update the information on the characters. #Participate and Socialise this wiki into other forums and other social chat programs. Introduction Case Closed, also known as Meitantei Conan, Detective Conan, Great Detective Conan, 名探偵コナン (In Japanese) is a Japanese manga made by the author Gosho Aoyama. Ps: The Only Difference Between Case Closed and Detective Conan is Case Closed is the English Version! Welcome To Case Closed Wiki! This Wiki has all the details about all the main characters and all the cases Conan (Jimmy, Shinichi) has solved. It also has spoilers about the latest chapter, so make sure you don't read this before you have read the latest chapter yet! |- |Who is your favorite character? |- |Jimmy |- |Rachel |- |Mr Moore |- |Gin |- | Sensei Jodie |- |Others |- | Thanks to all the Users that helped on creating this Wiki! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! To ban people, please go to Banned Users Redirects FBI.jpg|FBI|link=FBI|linktext=Read all about the FBI! Kicking Bomb Out Of Window.jpg|Manga|link=Latest Chapter|linktext=Read the latest manga of this series! Doc Agasa.jpg|Genius! Doc Agasa!|link=Doc Agasa's Inventions|linktext=Read about Doc Agasa's Inventions! Forum new.gif|Forum|link=http://case-closed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum|linktext=Go to our Forum and publish your thoughts! (UTC) At The Beggining We have pages , Articles, Files, edits, views A 17 year old teenage kid, Jimmy (Shinichi) Kudo took his childhood friend to a theme park called Tropical Island. There, he solves a murder mystery on a roller coaster. As soon as he solved the mystery, he saw the suspicious men in black from the case and decided to follow them. There, they were trading with the president money. Jimmy (Shinichi) decided to capture this scene with his camera. Unfortunately, he got found and was hit on the head with a bat by a man whose code name was Gin. Cases *Case Of The Old Man Whose Leg Was 'Broken' (Beggining, Bit) *Case Of The Murder On a Roller Coaster *Case Of The Kidnnaped Girl Part I *Case Of The Kidnnaped Girl Part II *Case Of The Bloody Idol *Case Of The Man With The Perfect Albi *Case Of The Devil-ish Woman *Case Of The Murder 5 Years Ago *Case of the murder on a ship *Case of the trap sprinters in the dark *Case of Tanaka Tarou *Case of the armoured knight *Case of the bomb left by the men in black on a train *Case of the code oro *Case of the Bandaged Man *Case of the murder at the karaoke *Case of Conan's Mum, Dad and Doc Agasa? * Men In Black Arcs *Shrinking Jimmy Kudo Arc *Bomb On Train Arc *Conan's Mum and Dad Arc The Newest Chapter Chapter 860 The Smell Of Kerosene Tanba Masahiro-san, aged 32 was murdered in a public toilet! He was said to have been drowned by the murderer. Makoto suddenly gets arrested by the stupid detective from Gunma Police! Luckily, Serena, Mr Moore and Sera did quick thinking and made him release Makoto. Conan and Sera suddenly notice a strange thing near the vents of the toilet. They smell the smell of Kerosene! Conan finally figures out who the murderer is and without knowing again, Sera sends a text message. On her phone, it shows a message saying " Who is he? I'd like an explanation!" Sera replies " This is him! Are you surprised? —Masumi" with a picture of Conan. Then a thought comes to Sera saying " If it's him, there's no problem, you say?" Click here to read this chapter in this Wiki! Doc Agasa's Inventions *The Bowtie Shaped Voice Changer *The Super Sneakers *The Homing Glasses *Extra-Stretchy Belt *Inflatable Soccer Ball *Super Skateboard *Button Shaped Transmitters *The Stun Gun To see more about Doc Agasa 's inventions, please go Doc Agasa's Inventions . Ver.